


Hello Hello

by rainysleeping



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Vet's Office, brief mention of sanha, just pure fluff tbh, park minhyuk is tired of myungjun's shit, this is for seal!, veterinarian park jinwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainysleeping/pseuds/rainysleeping
Summary: “You do realize I’m a veterinarian, right?” Jinwoo spoke, carefully placing the large bandage along Myungjun’s arm after inspecting and cleaning it.“You’ll have to forgive hyung, he’s not the brightest bulb around,” Minhyuk replied bluntly from where he sat next to the older male in question, scrolling through his phone.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Hello Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonseal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/gifts).



“You do realize I’m a veterinarian, right?” Jinwoo spoke, carefully placing the large bandage along Myungjun’s arm after inspecting and cleaning it. 

“You’ll have to forgive hyung, he’s not the brightest bulb around,” Minhyuk replied bluntly from where he sat next to the older male in question, scrolling through his phone. Myungjun scoffed indignantly, reaching up with his non-injured hand to pinch Minhyuk. The younger boy whined, dodging his hyung’s offending hand. The two had come in not ten minutes before, with Myungjun yelling out a cheerful “Hello hello!” as he dragged a disgruntled looking Minhyuk behind him. 

The doctor watched the whole exchange warmly as he tried not to laugh, hoping to maintain his professionalism in the office setting. Thankfully, he didn’t have any patients at the moment and his coworker was out on a lunch break, so it was easier to allow himself to let loose with the pair. Adjusting his glasses, he asked curiously, “What happened this time anyway?” 

At this point, Myungjun (and, by proxy, poor Minhyuk who was more often than not the one who accompanied the older boy) was no stranger to the vet’s clinic. He had visited long enough for Jinwoo to witness the other boy’s hair colour and style change several times. Sometimes when Myungjun would come in, an unusual and wild story would follow; other times it would be something as simple as a scratch from a clumsy fall, and Jinwoo’s clinic would just happen to be the only medical facility around (not that Jinwoo himself minded at all). In fact, he had come to love seeing Myungjun so often, every visit slowly developing his crush. 

So it became a routine then, that Myungjun, and Minhyuk occasionally butting in, would recount the story in a dramatic flair that more often than not left Jinwoo laughing uncontrollably. The stories were often ordinary, everyday happenings, but Myungjun told them in such a way one might encounter in a fairy tale book, with Jinwoo finding them all the more endearing and discovering early on that he enjoyed them as well. As a result, the stories became more and more outrageous, but Jinwoo found that he didn’t mind one bit, so long as Myungjun wasn’t seriously hurt.

“Well, there I was,” the boy began excitedly, looking way too eager to tell his tale to Jinwoo, especially for someone who got a rather nasty scratch as a result. Nonetheless, the dark haired doctor scooted his chair closer, resting his chin in his palms as he awaited the story behind the minor injury. 

“-attempting to conquer the vicious slab of wood on wheels-” 

“That was my _skateboard_ ,” Minhyuk interrupted with a pout, crossing his arms. Myungjun shushed him with a wave of his hand, keeping his attention focused solely on Jinwoo. The doctor felt warm, watching how animated and excited the other boy got talking to him. It wasn’t the first time Jinwoo had felt such a pleasant, fluttering emotion coursing through him as he listened to Myungjun. His face felt hot against his palms. 

“Anyways, like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,” Myungjun swept back golden locks dramatically, “I was attempting to ride Minhyukkie’s skateboard, because I am Kim Myungjun. And Kim Myungjun is able to conquer any challenge thrown his way.” The boy nodded and Jinwoo took this as his cue to nod enthusiastically. Myungjun grinned, satisfied before continuing. 

“Right. So this heinous piece of wood wanted to sabotage me, and I, Kim Myungjun, fell prey to its inconspicuous appearance. As one would expect, I took the fall with all the grace and poise of a seasoned ballerina meeting the ground in my noble demise,” Myungjun finished his story, dabbing at the false tears running down his face. 

Minhyuk snorted at his hyung’s ridiculous story telling, rolling his eyes. “You cursed so much hyung, I think you’ve scarred the poor neighbor’s kids for at least five years. You’re lucky Sanha wasn’t there.” 

“I’m starting to wish I fell on you instead,” the older boy said sticking out his tongue, to which Minhyuk returned with his own weird facial expression. 

“Sounds like you faced a mighty foe,” Jinwoo cut into their banter, face serious as he engaged in Myungjun’s story-telling antics. It was worth it to see the other boy’s entire face light up and Jinwoo hoped he could blame his flaming face on the fact that the office was a little hotter than normal. 

Myungjun turned to Minhyuk, triumphant. “See? Jinwoo understands.” Suddenly, Myungjun had his good arm draped over Jinwoo’s own. “You are my only friend, my only confidant. My comrades have abandoned me in battle.”

Jinwoo was too flustered to reply, too busy internally screeching over the fact that Myungjun was so close, and looked to the youngest of the three for help. Minhyuk, the evil little gremlin, grinned widely. “You can keep ‘im.” The boy even had the audacity to throw up a thumbs up at him, and Jinwoo’s heart only beat harder. 

The little bastard. 

“Your harsh words hurt me more than my physical wounds, young Minhyuk,” Myungjun said, wincing ever so slightly as he drew himself back into his own chair and distracting Jinwoo momentarily from his pining as he frowned slightly. 

“You’re in pain?” Jinwoo asked, cursing himself for not inquiring about any pain from the fall sooner. He may not be a regular physician, but it was common knowledge that sporting falls can be very dangerous. Myungjun smiled, patting Jinwoo’s knee gently. 

“It’s not that bad, really. Just a little sore. I’ll take some over the counter stuff when I get home, don’t worry!” 

Jinwoo relaxed slightly, but couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty regardless. Minhyuk spoke up then. 

“I’ll take care of him, don’t worry.” 

The doctor nodded, but found that he felt slightly... disappointed. Jinwoo trusted and liked Minhyuk, finding the kid cute and knowing he cared about Myungjun, despite their constant bickering and teasing. It was clear that it all came from a good place and that the two of them were very close. He would never admit it out loud however, but Jinwoo felt slightly jealous of the younger boy, as he wanted to take care of Myungjun himself. Biting his lip, he racked his brain for what to do, knowing that if he harboured his crush much more, he might develop misplaced, ill feelings towards innocent people. That was the last thing Park Jinwoo wanted to do, the thought making him feel awful already. 

All too soon, Minhyuk and Myungjun were getting up, and Jinwoo realized that the two had already been speaking. He hastily got up himself, straightening his white coat absent-mindedly. 

“Thanks for patching me up, doc!” Myungjun held out a hand, presumably for a handshake, but just then, Jinwoo’s eyes widened. Quickly patting his pockets, he cursed silently as he realized his paper pad where he wrote all of his prescriptions was still in his office, abandoned atop a pile of paperwork. 

“Wait right here!” Without waiting for the two to respond, Jinwoo turned on his heel and made his way to his desk before he lost the nerve to follow through his impromptu plan. He knew that if he didn’t do this now, he would lose the bare amount of courage he had managed to scrounge up. Quickly grabbing a pen, he tore off a page from his pad, and began to write. Once he was satisfied, he carefully folded the piece of paper in half, exhaling as he gathered himself. 

Walking out, he was relieved to find Myungjun and Minhyuk waiting right where he left them despite being able to make out their confused faces. He held out the paper to Myungjun, swallowing when the older boy took the paper slowly, curiosity clear in his eyes. 

“It’s for the, um, pain. It’ll help,” Jinwoo explained, watching understanding bloom on the other’s face. 

“Oh...thank you! I’ll be sure to pick it up on my way home-oh,” Myungjun paused as he opened the paper, mouth forming a small circle in surprise as he read the writing. 

_Doctor’s orders: one coffee of your choice at 5pm._

Below was what Myungjun assumed to be Jinwoo’s number, and he felt his cheeks heat up at the adorable hearts that were drawn in around it. Jinwoo watched him carefully, biting his lip as he waited for Myungjun’s reaction, nerves making his heartbeat roar in his ears. 

Finally, Myungjun smiled, a playful glint in his eyes. “Doctor Park Jinwoo, are you asking me out?” 

Jinwoo hoped he didn’t look as nervous as he felt as he nodded, not trusting his voice to work properly for the second time that day. He saw Minhyuk’s smirk out of the corner of his eye. 

“Well,if it’s doctor’s orders then I guess I should listen, huh?” Myungjun remarked, carefully tucking the note into his pocket. Jinwoo couldn’t hold back his giddiness, eyes wide. 

“Really?” 

Myungjun nodded, grinning, and Jinwoo felt lighter than he had ever remembered feeling before. 

“Then I’ll see you at five? You can pick the place, just text me.” 

“You got it, doc!” Myungjun beamed, giggling excitedly, and Jinwoo wishing he could hear that sound forever. Unfortunately, his assistant’s voice filtered through the clinic, alerting him that he had another patient coming soon. And with that, Minhyuk and Myungjun left after exchanging goodbyes with Jinwoo, not wanting to take up the doctor’s time when another patient came in carrying a pet. Although Jinwoo was upset at the fact that he couldn’t spend more time with Myungjun _now_ , the thought of going out on a date later kept his spirits high and his smile wide as he worked. It felt like it was only yesterday that the boy walked in with a cut across his (rather cute) nose, yelling out a happy “Hello hello!” that would come to be known as Myungjun’s catchphrase, the encounter planting the seed that would grow to become a harboured crush. But now, he had finally done it. 

He was finally going to go out with Kim Myungjun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to one lovely [vonseal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal) for being amazing and supportive and being a great beta. It was fun writing this, more contemporary, oneshot since I've been in fantasy mode for so long while working on Where the Flame Goes- hopefully I'll write more of these in the future since it was a fun break for me too. Anyways, hmu over on twitter @ [rainysleeping](https://twitter.com/rainysleeping) to scream with me over the boys!! 
> 
> See you guys soon!


End file.
